resident_evil_code_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Code Apocalypse Wiki
"The apocalypse is coming... and this time Chris isn't here to save you." ''—Wesker to Claire 'Resident Evil: Code Apocalypse' (also known as 'BIOHAZARD Code: Apocalypse) is an upcoming 2017 science-fiction horror novel based on the bestselling ''Resident Evil'' video game series. The plot takes place some months after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation, with the BSAA being suspended from action in the aftermath of a bioterrorist attack in Washington, DC. The story features Claire Redfield and Jill Valentine as the main protagonists with Rebecca Chambers appearing as a supporting character. ''Code Apocalypse'' marks the first time Claire and Jill team up, with Albert Wesker once again taking over the role of the main antagonist. The novel is written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and will be written from the perspectives of Claire, Jill, Rebecca and Wesker respectively. Being as the novel is meant to be non-canon, there are a few continuity errors throughout the novel. Cast * '''Claire Redfield * Jill Valentine * Rebecca Chambers * Chris Redfield * Barry Burton (mentioned only) * Moira Burton * Leon S. Kennedy * Albert Wesker * Excella Gionne * William Birkin ''(mentioned only)'' * Oswell E. Spencer ''(mentioned only)'' * Moira Burton * Gabriel Chavez * Edward Thompson * Neil Fisher Plot The story opens sometime after a bioterrorist attack in Washington, DC prompts the President of the United States to temporarily suspend the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance's operating license, leaving bioterrorists with an opportunity to strike. Claire Redfield, the younger sister to BSAA member Chris Redfield, attends an important TerraSave meeting regarding the situation in Washington. With resources low in Washington as a result of the attack, Gabriel Chavez proposes sending food and medical supplies to help the survivors of the attack. His proposal is well received by many of the other TerraSave members, including Barry Burton's daughter Moira and skilled mechanic Edward Thompson. As the meeting comes to a close, Claire discovers that former S.T.A.R.S. member Rebecca Chambers was present as well. Claire learns that Rebecca was in Washington at the time of the attack and she helped evacuate several families under Chris' instruction. Rebecca assures Claire that Chris is alright and helping out around the devastated capital while the government sorts everything out. Rebecca reveals that she came to TerraSave for another reason, however. Apparently, Rebecca believes that the bioterrorists were too organized in their attack to be random, leading her to suspect that someone ordered the attack. When asked whether Albert Wesker might be responsible, Rebecca remarks that Wesker hasn't been seen since the fall of Umbrella. Claire is confused as to why Rebecca is telling her all this, to which Rebecca reveals her fear that something terrible might be coming, and with the BSAA unable to act without consequences, there are only a few who might still stand a chance of returning things to normal. Claire agrees to help out,knowing that Chris would do the same thing in her position. Having overheard their conversation, Neil Fisher approaches with an offer to provide some form of assistance. According to the police records on the attack, the bioterrorists had come from New Mexico. Neil believes that they'll find their answers there, and offers to fly them there aboard a TerraSave helicopter. Believing he could be an asset on this mission, Rebecca agrees to let him take them there, but first, she has someone else to meet up with. Claire remains behind to see what she can do to help out while Rebecca goes to meet her friend, leaving Neil to make sure he's ready with the chopper when he receives news that they're ready. After they're gone, Neil heads out of the room and contacts none other than Albert Wesker, informing him that Redfield's sister might know he's involved in the attack on Washington. Wesker decides to allow Claire to make her investigation, confident that nothing will be able to stand in the way of his "New World Order". Neil acknowledges, resuming his cover as a TerraSave member and Claire's pilot. Somewhere in New Mexico, Wesker is confronted on his plan by business partner Excella Gionne, the head of TRICELL. She believes that interference from anyone could compromise the mission, and that such a discovery could lead to the BSAA being returned to duty. Wesker counters that the attack in Washington was meant to simply halt the BSAA's operations, ensuring that Chris would be helpless to do anything. In his eyes, Chris is one of the only people in the world who could stop him. Besides, he has a large force of experienced mercenaries defending him and as an extra precaution: a number of Umbrella's remaining BOWs. The story then transitions to BSAA operative Jill Valentine, waiting in a bar for Rebecca. While waiting, Jill receives a call from Chris informing her that the President has announced a press meeting to discuss the problem regarding the bioterrorists and BSAA's recent involvement, expressing his hope that they make the right decision. Jill reassures him that they'll get back in the field eventually, before telling him that she has to go when Rebecca enters the bar. The two old friends greet each other, with Jill passing Chris' news onto her. Rebecca expresses the same hope as Chris that they'll make the right decision before they get down to business. Rebecca gives Jill all the same information she gave to Claire, including the origin location of the bioterrorists who attacked Washington. It is only when Rebecca informs Jill of Claire's suspicions about Wesker that Jill agrees it's worth checking out. However, with the BSAA's operating license suspended, they will likely be on their own. Rebecca smiles, stating that she already found some backup for the mission. The novel skips ahead sometime later, with Neil making some last minute preperations to the helicopter, while Claire reviews Rebecca's files on her phone. After a few minutes of waiting, Rebecca arrives accompanied by none other than Jill Valentine herself. Rebecca introduces Claire to Jill Valentine, who seems thrilled to finally meet her partner's younger sister. With the day coming to an end, Neil suggests they get on the way, as it will take a couple of hours at least to reach their destination. Along the way, Claire brings up Chris and Wesker's history together, commenting that she never really understood why Wesker hated her brother so much. Rebecca explains that Wesker was the Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, but it turned out that he had been an operative for the Umbrella Corporation the whole time. According to Jill, there was always some tension between the two even before the Mansion Incident. The novel then transitions to the White House, with Chris having been called to the President's Office. Adam Benford explains to Chris that he doesn't believe it was the BSAA's fault that so many people died in the attack on Washington, remarking that it's supposed to be the responsibility of the United States President to keep the people safe. Chris reassures the President that it's impossible to save everybody's lives, for a moment mourning the loss of close friends that he had known who died in the field. Regardless, the President informs Chris that he intends to get the BSAA reinstated into the field, believing that they are their only defense against bioterrorism. In New Mexico, Wesker examines the sample of the Uroboros Virus; the key to his plan. One of the mercenaries interrupt him to inform him that they've received an encrypted message. As he is in the last phase of his work, Wesker orders the message be brought to Excella. The mercenary does so, and Excella decrypts the message (sent secretly by Neil) informing them that Claire and company is on the way. Hoping to buy Wesker more time to complete his work, Excella orders that the chopper be taken down as soon as it enters the country. As the chopper nears New Mexico airspace, Jill asks Neil how long until they arrive. Checking his watch, Neil suspects that they should be arriving very soon, presumably at first light. Claire expresses her concern that they might be falling into a trap. Rebecca is uncertain, though Jill remains weary on the assumption Wesker is involved. They soon arrive over New Mexico, with Neil asking where their landing zone is. Taking out her map, Rebecca shows him the destination, and he promptly takes the chopper in that direction. However, as they near Mexico City, the helicopter suffers a systems malfunction and begins a slow descent toward the woods. As they go down, they witness the approach of an Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service helicopter, which promptly shoots out their propeller. The chopper spirals out of control and crash-lands in the middle of the woods, though Claire, Jill and Rebecca manage to survive the crash. Receiving the report that the TerraSave chopper was destroyed, Excella takes the news to Wesker, who does not seem concerned that they aren't too far. Interested in their abilities of survival, Wesker advises Excella to release the BOWs to slow them down. At the crash site, Claire displays some sadness to discover that Neil didn't survive the crash but subsequently becomes horrified to discover his datapad is Umbrella issue, revealing him to be an undercover agent. Rebecca is disgusted to learn that their pilot was a liar and a traitor, but Jill is more sympathetic, as his loyalty to the terrorists simply rewarded him with nothing but death. Weary that the mission has only been delayed, Jill suggests that they scavenge whatever they can from the helicopter before heading into the city. As it turns out, the only salvageable supplies that survived the crash was food and half their ammunition. Rebecca opts to remain behind and see if she can get a message out to Chris telling him what's going on, while Jill and Claire proceed to the city to find out where the terrorists are operating. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of Hunters are released into the woods by Wesker's mercenaries to slow them down. Notes * Despite having given her vest to Sherry Birkin in Resident Evil 2, Claire Redfield appears in the novel wearing her outfit from that game. Similarly, Jill Valentine appears with her attire from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Likewise, Rebecca Chambers appears in her S.T.A.R.S. uniform. * This marks the second time Claire has encountered Wesker, the first being in Resident Evil Code Veronica. * Leon S. Kennedy makes a very brief cameo in the novel. Category:Browse